


I'm Trying (and Failing) to Work

by Fandom_Lover101



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boredom, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover101/pseuds/Fandom_Lover101
Summary: "Really, Teach? I thought you were this battle hardened warrior. Cunning ex-mercenary general. And yet it only takes a few kisses to-""Shut it"~~~~~~~~~~OrBylleth has some important work to do, but Claude is bored out of his mind.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	I'm Trying (and Failing) to Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pangendee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pangendee/gifts).



> This is honestly my first fic ever, and it's in a fandom I'm not even a part of! My friend wanted a fic of Male!Byleth and Claude so I delivered. If I got something wrong or inaccurate, lemme know and I'll fix it the best I can! Enjoy Loves!

Claude and Byleth were in their shared room. Well, actually it was Byleth's room, but Claude spent just as much time in the room with his boyfriend anyway, so he considered it his room as well. 

Byleth was working on some random paperwork about who-knows-what at the desk in the corner of the room while Claude was lounging on the bed, fiddling with the small braid on the side of his head out of pure boredom.

"Uuuggghh, I'm bored By," he groaned putting voice to his troubles. "Come cuddle with me?" He asked in a small, hopeful voice. 

"Can't," Byleth said, not shifting his focus from the dreadful work. _Ah yes, the man of many words._

This single word answer caused a longer, more intense, and much more dramatic groan to escape Claude as he moved to be hanging upside down off the edge of the fluffy bed. "You sure? Can't the dumb paperwork wait til tomorrow?" Claude would definitely not admit to the slight whiney tone of his voice.

Byleth simply shook his head as reply, jotting down notes of something or another on the corner of the paper. Claude huffed indignantly and stood up from the bed, crossing his arms as well. Byleth was ignoring _him!_ How rude!

He decided to take matters into his own hands. He'd just _make_ his boyfriend pay attention to him! "It's late love. Surely this work isn't THAT urgent?" Claude complained. As he spoke, he took the few steps to stand behind the chair Byleth was sitting in. He gently placed his elbows on his boyfriend's shoulders and leaned his chin in his folded hands above the minty green head of his lover. 

Very few people would have noticed the slight tensing or minute stutter of Byleth's hand in the middle of his sentence. But this was exactly what Claude wanted to happen and he was watching closely for a reaction. Byleth immediately composed himself before replying. 

"I would prefer to get it done now." He said, focusing more intently on the paper in front of him, clenching the pen in his hand just that much tighter. 

Claude hums quietly in slight thought before an idea pops into his head. He smirks to himself slightly as he puts this plan into action.

He gently ruffles the mint green just below his hands before straightening up and moving his hands to the back of the chair his love was currently sitting in. He pulled the chair from the desk and quickly turned it around so Byleth was facing him with eyes wider than usual, showing how truly shocked he is. 

"Well," Claude started, confidence surging through his veins at the small victory of both shocking Byleth and gaining his undivided attention. "I have something else I'd prefer to do." He said, a teasing tone to his voice. 

"Which is?" Byleth questioned. He looked up at Claude and crossed his arms in a slight defense. He would never admit it, but he was anxious for whatever was to come next. What _exactly_ was his boyfriend planning?

Claude simply hummed again, his smirk growing before his next action. He stepped even closer to his lover so his legs were on either side of the chair, Byleth firmly beneath him. Claude did _not_ miss the way Byleth's hand tightened around his bicep where it had been laid casually. The man above slowly raised his hands to place them on Byleth's cheeks to frame his face, tilting it up to better look into his lover's eyes. 

Claude moved his face closer to Byleth's, closer then anyone would expect. Byleth's eyes fluttered shut instinctively and he savored this moment, his previous work completely forgotten. At an achingly slow pace, Claude brought his lips up to his boyfriend's forehead and laid a gentle kiss to the center. The kiss was the definition of sweet, caring, and devoted and it stole Byleth's breath away. 

He melted into the hands on his cheeks, arms relaxing and falling gently from their defensive position. Claude kept his hands firmly in place to support the other man as he smiled against Byleth's skin. 

"This," Claude muttered softly, not moving an inch. Byleth could feel his boyfriend's warm breath against his cool skin. " _This_ is what I'd prefer to do."

Byleth followed the touch as Claude slowly pulled away before soon freezing completely, his eyes open and slightly wide in shock. He leaned back from where he had shifted forward, looking back up at Claude who was cocky as ever and smiling triumphantly. 

"What was that?" Byleth all but demanded. There was a slight tilt to his head as he tried and failed to gain his ability to breathe back. 

Claude just smiled. He seemed to be picking up a bit of his lover's traits, being non-verbal a big one. Seeing Byleth so distraught over a simple forehead kiss was amusing to him. _**Oh** this would be fun. _

Claude firmly placed himself in Byleth's lap. His lover's hands quickly flew to his hips before he promptly froze again, unable to comprehend what Claude was doing to him and his supposedly nonexistent feelings.

Claude moved his own arms around Byleth's neck, his hands playing with the short minty hair at the nape of his neck. Claude moved to press his lips against the lips of the frozen, unblinking man in front of him. The kiss was gentle and soft, yet hot enough to warm Byleth's frozen state and cause him to melt back into Claude's touch and deliver back the same passion.

Claude slowly pulled back from the kiss and once again, Byleth followed the touch before stopping suddenly and completely. It was at this point that Claude realized the extent of his lover's reaction to his affection. 

Byleth's mind was empty, his slow moving heart filled to capacity and spilling over into his thoughts. He could not put words to the choas in his mind. The best way to describe it would be **_Claude_**.

Claude saw the distraught on his lover's usually blank face, and chuckled. Byleth felt the laugh in both his chest and Claude's extremely close chest, which only pushed his mind further away from his being.

"Really, Teach?" Claude teased him. "I thought you were this battle hardened warrior. Cunning ex-mercenary general. And yet it only takes a few kisses to-"

" _Shut_ it," Byleth practically growls out, snapping out of his trance. His mind whipped back into his body in order to cut Claude off with another fiery hot kiss. Who knew Byleth could express so much without combusting? Although, he might if Claude keeps this up.

This time, their roles were reversed. Byleth pulled his touch away and Claude chased it for a moment, but unlike Byleth, he didn't completely shut down right after. He only smiled, wide and dazzling. It nearly blinded Byleth every time he witnessed that smile.

"You can't tell anyone." Byleth commanded, back to his normal blank face. "I have a reputation. I need to be taken _seriously_." He spouted the first excuse to come to mind.

Claude snuck in a quick peck to his boyfriend's lips before answering. "Okay."  
He replied, savoring the dazed look on Byleth's face.

"Besides," he added, "I like having this side of you all to myself."


End file.
